Ephraim's Lucky Charm
by phantasiagirl
Summary: Ever wondered how Ephraim always gets lucky in a tight situation? Well, thanks to the wonderful spying of Joshua and Moi, here is the long awaited answer! Ephraim bashing. Flames expected! This was made out of pure humor, nothing serious.


Ephraim's Lucky Charm

A Revenge fanfic by Danielle "Hieinokoishi" M. for Sarah!

It was a perfect day in the kingdom of Renais. There was not a cloud in the sky, and the training grounds were calling to our young king, Ephraim. Yup, today looked like it was going to be a perfect day. But alas, the young king did not think so.

"…I have a bad feeling." He muttered to himself. "I need my lucky charm."

"But you used it the other day when sparring against Duessel, brother." Eirika, Ephraim's twin sister, spoke from the doorway.

"Hm…" he looked at his schedule. "Let's see…a meeting with L'Arachel this morning… lunch with Innes at noon…and finally, some practice with Joshua this afternoon and evening."

"Sounds like a busy schedule, Ephraim." Eirika smiled.

"So you can see why I need them." He replied.

-----

The castle gossip was already spreading news of Ephraim's dilemma.

"Did you hear? The king has a busy day today and he needs his "lucky charm"."

"But he used them just the other day!"

"He has to meet with Lady L'Arachel this morning and later tonight, he has a sparring match with Lord Joshua."

"Well, I can see why, seeing as he has to meet with Lady L'Arachel…"

"Shhh! Watch your mouth!"

-----

Ephraim was busy looking through the week's laundry, becoming more frantic with every passing second. Shirts, pants, and socks flew over his shoulder in his desperate attempt to find what was now considered missing.

"If Innes, Joshua, or L'Arachel could see you now." Eirika's voice grew teasing as she watched her brother fuss for his "charm".

"Care to help me?" Ephraim asked through gritted teeth. Eirika shook her head.

"No thank you. I don't fancy looking through the dirty laundry for your lucky u-"

"Then would you kindly be quiet!"

-----

"What's wrong, Ephraim?" L'Arachel's voice broke his contemplation.

"Uh? Oh…I just lost something that's very important to me, that's all…"

"Oh? Well, do tell me about it! I can help you look!" Ephraim's face turned red.

"N-no, that's okay!" he replied quickly.

-----

"Something bothering you, Ephraim?" this time, it was Innes.

"N-no."

"Good. I'm going to come and watch the skirmish between you and Joshua later today, and I'd hate for you to be worried over some meaningless thing." Innes smirked.

"…" Ephraim knew he was in big trouble.

-----

"C'mon, Ephraim! I know you can do better than that!" Joshua's voice rang in the air as their lance and sword collided.

"Blast!" Ephraim cursed as Joshua almost succeeded in knocking his lance from his hands.

"You can win, Ephraim!" L'Arachel cheered him on. Innes had told her about the skirmish and they now were all at Renais castle. (Don't ask me how.)

"Yes, I would hate for you to lose to a former _mercenary_." Innes added.

"Hey! I resent that." Joshua growled.

"Please, Prince Innes." said Natasha. "That was uncalled for." She turned back to the fight. Everyone who had participated in "the war of the stones" had come to watch. It was one of the little things they did to keep in touch.

Joshua sighed and lowered his sword. "I think I know what's the matter." He walked up to Ephraim. When she saw what was going to happen, Eirika began to laugh. Everyone looked to her in curiosity before turning back to the two fighters. That's when they saw the source of all the amusement.

"Oh…" L'Arachel's face turned a tomato red.

"Joshua, was that really necessary?" Natasha sighed.

"I never knew." Gerik chuckled. "That's prime blackmail material there."

"Ewan, don't look!" Tethys covered her younger brother's eyes.

What everyone saw was that Joshua had walked right up to Ephraim, grabbed the waist of his pants, and yanked them down, revealing the young king's sky blue underwear. Joshua let out a small whistle and his expression was that of exasperation.

"Lost your lucky pink underwear, huh?"

_FIN!_

HAHAHAHA! SWEET, SWEET REVENGE!

This vengeful Ephraim-bashing, Joshua-exalting fanfic was brought to you by:

-Me!

-Revenge!

-Joshua! (who is sexier than Ephraim, but not as much as Hiei)

-and the unrivaled stealth of spying by Joshua and Moi! This is what happens behind the scenes!

This fanfic was written for REVENGE! Sweet, sweet revenge…how I love you so…I told Joshua about it and he happily decided to help me spy on how Ephraim always seems to get lucky when he's in a bind. THANK YOU JOSHUA!

(By the way, ppl, this is all about an inside joke about Ephraim and Hiei between me and Sarah at school. I HAD TO PUT THIS UP! She will probably put her Hiei-bashing fic up in a little bit. Flames are welcome! (i expect them anyway...T.T) )


End file.
